


Stumptown Blues

by zubeneschamali



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Portland, bookstore!Jensen, hitman!Jared, probably going to be a verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zubeneschamali/pseuds/zubeneschamali
Summary: From a prompt at spn_masquerade: Jared is a hitman who seems to be falling for his green-eyed, freckled, adorably awkward target instead of killing him. It might be a problem.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 36
Kudos: 229





	Stumptown Blues

Jared opened up his thermos of coffee and settled back in the driver's seat. Across the street, his target was just starting his evening shift at A Novel Idea, a cutesy little bookstore in the Pearl. It was seven PM; at nine, the co-worker would leave, and at ten, Ackles would close up the shop. By ten-thirty, he'd be locking the front door and strolling down Lovejoy. In a few blocks, he'd be passing under the Interstate overpass, where it was nice and dark and no one would see Jared forcing him into his car at gunpoint. Then it would be a short drive up into Forest Park, a quick nighttime walk on the trails, a silenced gun fired on a steep hillside, and a body that wouldn't be found for months, if at all.

Jared sighed and ran his hand through his hair. At least, that had been the plan three weeks ago, once he'd been following Ackles long enough to establish his routine. Since then, he'd had every opportunity to refine that plan, even to do a dry run. He was all set.

But in the meantime, he'd watched Jensen walk his dog and the two dogs of the old lady who lived next door to him, unable to hold back a chuckle at how the dogs literally ran circles around Jensen until he was tripping over their leashes. And he'd watched through the front window of Jensen's condo as he went in alone, night after night, watching TV until he fell asleep on the couch. He even broke his own protocol and _walked into the fucking bookstore to meet Ackles_. Apparently he'd flustered the guy enough that he'd walked into a door and then muttered an apology to it, which should have been all kinds of stupid but instead put this funny warm feeling in Jared's stomach. Thank god Jared was senior enough that no one from the Agency checked in on him during a job, because deliberately coming face-to-face with his target before the final meeting would have gotten him pulled for sure. 

And that was before he realized his weird behavior was because he was developing an attraction to his target.

Jared shook his head and took a sip of coffee. This was getting ridiculous. Tonight was the night. He'd stick to the plan, fulfill his contract, and get the hell out of Portland before someone asked him what the fuck was taking so long.

It was a slow night at the bookstore, and Jared hated that he'd been watching long enough that he knew that. The co-worker left early, and Ackles even closed up shop a little ahead of schedule. By ten-fifteen, he was turning the key in the lock and heading down the sidewalk.

Jared started up the car and double-checked to make sure his silenced gun was ready to grab. This would be over soon. In an hour's time, he'd be on his way out of town, and—

He froze. Down the street, behind Jensen's retreating figure, a shadow detached itself from the storefronts and started to follow him.

"Son of a bitch," Jared muttered. He put the car back in park, shoved the gun into the custom inner pocket of his jacket and climbed out of the car, Portland's misty rain instantly settling over him. He'd taken too long to get the target, and the Agency had sent someone else. Probably had Jared's name on their list, too, and that was really unacceptable. 

He set off at a brisk pace, staying on his side of the street. One block, two blocks, and then the shadow started to make its move, catching up as Jensen waited at a traffic light. (There were no cars in sight, and he was still waiting for the light to change, and why did Jared find that adorable?) Jared jogged across the street, staying in the shadow's blind spot, one hand already reaching inside his coat.

They crossed 14th Street in a little parade, Jensen obliviously in front, the shadow a few steps behind him, and Jared bringing up the rear. There was a recessed doorway coming up, a fire exit for the condo building looming over the street. It wasn't an alley, but it was big enough to force a man into and shoot him out of sight, and Jared quickened his pace.

Sure enough, the shadow suddenly moved faster, grabbing Jensen's arm and pulling him towards the doorway. "Hey!" Jensen called out, sounding more startled than scared. "What are you—?"

Jared sprinted the final few steps, gun already in hand. He saw the flash of dark metal in the streetlight as the other assassin drew his weapon, saw Jensen being shoved into the doorway with fear dawning on his face, and then Jared was burying the end of his silencer in the other assassin's back and pulling the trigger.

Two short spits of sound, and the dark figure was crashing to the ground. Jared kept his weapon ready, but the man was clearly dead. He turned him over with one foot. He didn't recognize him, though that didn't mean much. The Agency didn't exactly hold company picnics.

"Oh my God!"

Jared looked up to see Jensen's eyes wide, arms splayed out to the side as if he could disappear into the wall behind him. "Are you okay?" Jared asked, looking up and down the street to see if anyone had noticed the commotion.

"No, I'm not okay! He just—and you just—" Jensen looked wildly back and forth between the dead man on the ground, Jared's gun, and Jared himself.

Jared put out one hand and lowered his voice to something he hoped sounded soothing. "Look, I can explain, but we need to get out of here. If I get you home, can you pack a bag in five minutes?"

Jensen's brows lowered. "How do you know where I live?"

"I've been surveilling you for a little while."

"Wait, so you—hey, you came into the bookstore last week. Is that what you—oh, are you DEA?"

Jared blinked, the wheels starting to turn. "Not exactly."

"Oh. Because Agent Pellegrino said there would be someone coming by to keep an eye on me, and I thought—"

"Mark Pellegrino?" Jared asked sharply. When Jensen nodded, he swore. The pieces that Jared didn't usually care to know about were falling into place, and things had just gotten a lot more complicated. 

"Why?" Jensen asked. "What is it?"

"Agent Pellegrino is on the take," Jared said. "He's probably the one who sent him after you." He nudged the dead man with his foot. "Which means you can't go home."

"What? Why not?" 

"Because there'll be someone else waiting for you there. We have to leave town, now."

Jensen folded his arms over his chest. The misty rain was starting to bead up on his glasses, so he squinted a little as he said, "I don't even know who you are, much less why I should go anywhere with you."

"I'm the guy who just saved your life!" Jared gestured down at the corpse. "Now can we go before someone else tries again?"

Jensen raised his chin. "I’m not going anywhere without Oscar."

Jared frowned. He hadn't seen any indication of a boyfriend in all the weeks he'd been watching Jensen. "Who?"

"My dog."

Jared barely restrained himself from rolling his eyes. "Seriously, your dog will be fine."

"I’m not leaving without him."

Fifteen minutes later and a killer hiding in Jensen's bedroom closet dispatched, they were on the highway heading south, Oscar curled up in the back seat. "Where are we going?" Jensen demanded. Jared had made him leave his cell phone behind in case someone was tracking it, and he'd been grumpy ever since.

"Somewhere I can regroup," Jared replied. "Eugene's a couple of hours away; that's probably far enough for now."

"Who were those guys?" Jensen asked more quietly.

"I think I know, but right now I need to concentrate and make sure we aren't being followed." He glanced at Jensen and tried to give him a reassuring smile. "You should get some rest."

Jensen eyed him back like he was crazy for suggesting it, but he fell quiet.

A few exits later, Jared looked over to see Jensen's eyes closed and his head lolling to the side. He felt a fond smile creeping across his face before he could stop himself. He whipped his gaze back to the road, then to the rearview mirror. No signs of pursuit so far. Could he really be that lucky?

It was almost one in the morning when Jared pulled into an ancient roadside motel on the outskirts of Eugene. He lightly shook Jensen awake, trying the same reassuring smile when Jensen's eyelids fluttered open. "Just gonna get us a room," he said softly. "Stay here."

"Okay," Jensen said, blinking sleepily, and Jared found himself starting to lean towards his mouth, already pursing his lips, before he realized what he was doing and abruptly drew back.

He paid for the room with cash, flashing one of the fake IDs he'd brought for the job. All the time, he kept thinking about how Jensen's lips had been like magnets, drawing him closer, and how bad of an idea that was. He needed to get Jensen some help and then plan his own escape, and fast, or this was going to end very badly for both of them.

Once they were settled in the room, Oscar curled up on the far bed and emitting doggy snores, Jensen put his hands on his hips. "Okay, now tell me what's going on. Who are you, and why are there…" His voice trailed off before he cleared his throat and went on, "Why are there people trying to kill me?"

Jared dropped down onto the bed closest to the door. "You talked to someone at the DEA."

"They came to me! They said my boss was using the bookstore as a front for drug dealing, and they'd determined I wasn't part of it. I didn't believe them at first, you know? Misha a drug dealer? But then I thought about it, and I'd always wondered how an independent bookstore could be so successful just a few blocks away from Powell's, and then the drugs kind of made sense."

Jared frowned. "Powell's?"

Jensen stared at him. "The biggest, most famous independent bookstore in the world. It's like, not even a mile from my store." 

His tone clearly indicated that Jared should have already known that, and instead of it pissing him off, Jared found the corners of his lips turning up. "All right," he said. "So they asked you to help them catch Misha."

"Yeah. Told me not to tell anyone else about him. And Agent Pellegrino said he would send someone by to keep an eye on me. So I thought that was you."

Jared's gaze shifted to the far corner of the room. That explained the two guys he'd taken care of tonight. They weren't from the Agency; they were Pellegrino's men, sent to keep Jensen from spreading the word about his boss. Which meant there were two sets of people that wanted Jensen dead; the dirty DEA agent, and whoever had hired the Agency and therefore Jared. Rival dealers? Had this Misha guy done something wrong and they were taking it out on his employees?

While he was thinking, Jensen had moved closer until he was standing almost in front of him, arms crossed over his chest. Jared was so lost in thought that he jumped when Jensen spoke. "So who the hell are you?"

Jared lifted his gaze. He'd spent most of the drive down here trying to think of an answer to that question, and none of the ones he'd come up with had seemed plausible.

Before he could say anything, Jensen went on, "You're not law enforcement. You wouldn't have just shot that man in the back. With a silenced gun, at that. Did Misha hire you to protect me or something?"

Jared wordlessly shook his head.

"Did someone else hire you to protect me?"

It was the easiest answer, the one that wouldn't lead to Jensen running away screaming, but Jared hadn't fleshed out any kind of a story for it. He realized suddenly that he'd hesitated a second too long, but when he looked up, Jensen was nodding knowingly. "That's it, isn't it?"

The flash of relief Jared felt was confusing until he realized how much he wanted Jensen to trust him. To _like_ him, even, and that wouldn't be possible if he knew why Jared had really been watching him, and oh god, Jared was so far in over his head on this one it wasn't even funny.

He moistened his lips and said, "I can't tell you any details."

"What? Why not?"

"Because I don't know them." He looked pleadingly at Jensen. "When I'm hired for a—a job, I don't know how or why or anything besides who. It's easier that way."

"Do you—" Jensen's gaze dropped to Jared's lips for a moment before looking him in the eye again. "Are you good? Do you always protect the people you're hired to protect?"

Jared swallowed, an unfamiliar shame burning in his gut. "I can honestly say that I've never failed at my job."

Jensen regarded him for a moment before nodding. "Okay. That's good. Um. So, what's next?"

"I have to get you to the actual Feds without Pellegrino finding out. Or your boss, or whoever his supplier is." Just because Jensen thought there was only one group of people after him didn't mean Jared could forget there was someone else out there. "There's a satellite FBI office here in Eugene; we can check it out in the morning."

"Okay." Jensen nodded again, more nervously this time.

"Hey." Jared reached up and put a reassuring hand on his arm. "You're gonna be fine. I didn't see a tail all the way here, and there's no way for them to find us. Just rest up, and tomorrow we'll get you to safety."

"All right." Jensen gave him a weak smile. "Say, what's your name?"

The ID he'd used on the motel clerk was still in his pants pocket. It was the best choice. It was what he wanted Jensen to tell the FBI when he met with them tomorrow.

But when he opened his mouth, what came out was, "Jared."

"Jared." Jensen's smile grew a little stronger. "I'm Jensen. But I guess you knew that." He stuck out a hand as if they had just met.

It was so adorably dorky, like so much else about this guy that Jared had already fallen for. Helplessly, he put out his hand, wrapping it around Jensen's and holding tight.

A moment passed, and Jensen's grip loosened. When Jared didn't let go, Jensen's gaze dropped to their joined hands. His brow furrowed, and then without moving his head, his gaze flickered up to Jared's, over the tops of his glasses. Whatever he saw there made his eyes widen, and then to Jared's shock, he was lowering himself to his knees between Jared's legs.

"Jensen, what are you—?" Jared pulled his hand back, hoping Jensen wouldn't see how excited he'd gotten by the graceful way Jensen had knelt before him. 

From Jensen's downward glance and the way his tongue shot out to moisten his lips, it was clear that ship had already sailed. When he looked back up at Jared, the heat in his eyes made it clear that he was on board. 

Jared already felt like he deserved a damn medal for tonight, but he still said softly, "Hey, you don't owe me or anything."

"I know, you're just doing your job." Jensen unbuckled Jared's belt and unzipped his jeans, Jared holding his breath all the while. When Jensen pulled Jared out of his boxers, he gave Jared a smug smirk. "It's not payment. It's a reward."

When he bent forward and took Jared almost all the way in at once, Jared let out a yelp. He clapped a hand over his mouth, furious at himself for losing control like that so quickly. But Jensen's mouth was so warm and wet, and his tongue was doing something that Jared had never even heard of, and he was really glad that Jensen was more adept at reading social signs than he looked.

Jensen was humming around his mouthful, eyes closed, and Jared realized that he hadn't specified who this was a reward for. Jared wasn't about to complain; his hips were already hitching forward, hands clutching at the bedcovers to keep himself from gripping Jensen's short hair. He couldn't look away from Jensen, red lips stretched around Jared's width, eyes watering behind his glasses, one hand pumping the base of Jared's cock where he couldn't quite take it all in. He knew it was the adrenaline from tonight pushing him over the edge so fast, but then again he'd never had his world turned upside down as fast as Jensen had done it, and just seeing him kneeling there on the thin motel carpet was like—

Jared bit back a cry as he came, feet braced against the floor as he thrust into Jensen's fist. Jensen had backed off at the last minute, but Jared hadn't even noticed. What he did see was that he'd marked up Jensen's face, one long creamy streak running from his temple to the point of his jaw.

Jared groaned out loud and reached down, hauling Jensen up by the armpits and all but heaving him onto the bed. Jensen let out a surprised squawk, but when Jared started pawing at his belt buckle, he quickly helped, lifting his hips so Jared could pull down jeans and underwear in one go. Jared dove right in, needing to taste Jensen as badly as he'd ever wanted anything in his life.

He was just getting used to Jensen's size—wider than he would have expected—when Jensen was tugging at his hair in warning even as his hips started to buck. Jared pulled off and pumped Jensen through it, sorry to have missed seeing his face at the moment of his orgasm. Maybe they could go again, or maybe once more in the morning. 

Jensen was still breathing hard as he threw an arm over his eyes. "I swear, I usually last longer than five seconds." 

"Don't worry about it." Jared tucked himself back in before laying down beside him, putting a hand over Jensen's chest to feel the still-wild thump of his heart. "It's the adrenaline. You've been through a lot today, and your body needed the release."

"Still." Jensen peeked out from under his arm. "And then there's the way I just threw myself at you. I'm normally not like that, honest."

"I understand. I'm hard to resist," Jared said loftily. When Jensen rolled his eyes, Jared went on, "I know what you mean, though. I never do this with my tar—with the people I'm hired to watch over. Somehow, you're different."

Jensen regarded him for a long minute while Jared tried to hide his nerves and his guilt. It must have worked, because Jensen leaned closer, eyes closing and lips parting, and Jared let the magnetic attraction pull them together into a long, searing kiss.

When Jared finally drew back, he laid his head on the pillow and pulled Jensen towards him so his head was resting on Jared's chest. He was breathing hard, and so was Jared, but after a while, their breaths slowed. Jared reached a hand underneath the pillow to check that his gun was still there, and then he pulled the covers over them and let Jensen nestle into his arms. "Get some rest," he murmured. "I'll keep watch."

Morning would come, and Jared would deliver Jensen to safety and figure out what the hell he was going to do with himself and his broken contract. But for the rest of the night, he would keep watch and not miss a minute of Jensen's features relaxed in sleep and his body pressed warm and strong to Jared's.

Whatever happened next, this was definitely worth it.


End file.
